


cary's birth

by orphan_account



Series: Tomlinson's Through the Ages [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives birth to his and Louis' daughter, Cary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cary's birth

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Inaccuracy of both male and female pregnancy (I do not know how birth works). Unbeta'd. Suddenly this is part of a series.

People say that being pregnant is beautiful and is a gift from God. Harry disagrees. It's not because he doesn't believe in God or think having a round, protruding tummy is ugly (he fawns over his tummy a lot, actually), he simply disagrees with that statement aforementioned because it's fucking painful having a fetus move/kick your stomach. Especially when it's nearing the due date.

Harry whimpered, clutching his round tummy as he lay in a fetal position on a hospital bed. He was probably going to go into labor any moment which is why he ordered Louis to take him to the hospital as soon as he remembered that today was the frickin' due date. They've been at the hospital for nearly eight hours and it was nearing midnight.

The pain consisted of small contractions, which made Harry cringe and claw at his belly as his sweat-matted hair clung to his forehead and neck. Louis was pacing around the room, obviously very anxious as he waited to see when Harry actually went into labor.

The pain in Harry's abdomen cleared, but it made Harry more anxious than Louis. Everything seemed quite for a moment before Harry felt something wet below his waist and then a searing pain shooting through his lower stomach. "Holy fuck!" Harry screamed, nearly falling off the hospital bed in surprise of the sudden stabbing pain.

Louis was immediately at his side, calling for a nurse. Harry was screaming on the bed, pinching and scratching at Louis' forearms as nurses came in. "I think his water broke! I think he's going into labor!" Louis yelled, eyes glued to Harry's wet front. The nurse fondled with the machines Harry was hooked up to before agreeing.

"Yes, he's in labor and the baby's actually ready to come out! This may be a quick delivery!"

The delivery process was three and a half hours long, Harry screaming and crying in pain as Louis was shaky and unresponsive to Harry's torture to him. Louis wanted it to be over so he can just hold his damn baby and put Harry out of his pain.

The final half hour was a vague blur - the nurses putting the needle in Harry's spine as they began preparing. The numbing medications worked and Harry wasn't screaming or crying, just fat tears rolling down his red, blotchy face. Louis held onto Harry's hand the whole time. They placed a small curtain to block Harry's view from watching them cut their baby out of his stomach and he was slightly relieved. Louis looked like he was about to faint when they began cutting Harry open.

"You're doing good, Harry," Louis praised for the thousandth time that day. Harry nodded, sniffling. Louis decided to look away from the dramatic scene and instead look at Harry. Their eyes connected, Harry's bloodshot, watery eyes meeting Louis' half-lidded (from pure exhaustion as it was nearing 3am) eyes. Louis gave him a smile and pecked Harry's lips.

Sudden cries were heard from the room and Louis was filled with happiness.

\--

After Harry was stitched up, one of the nurses brought their baby in. The baby was dressed in a plain white sleeper with a matching hat, the pink blanket wrapped around her. Harry grinned ear to ear as his eyes watered. The nurse handed the baby over to Louis, who gently cradled and held the baby close to his chest. He turned around to show Harry their daughter and Harry cooed and reached over, signalling he wanted to hold her.

Louis kissed his daughter's small cheek before handing her gently to Harry.

"What's her name going to be?" Louis asked, sitting down on the stool beside Harry's bed as they both cooed the sleeping baby.

"I like the name Cary," Harry murmered, forcing his finger in the baby's closed fist and bringing the small hand to his lips. Louis thought that was utterly adorable. "I like Cary too." Louis mumbled.

"Cary Rose Tomlinson?" Harry suggested. Louis' heart swelled because - Harry wanted their baby to have his last name. They weren't even married or anything (not that Louis hadn't thought about proposing to Harry anytime soon, because that was all he thought about before Harry announced he was pregnant when he was two months along).

"Why just Tomlinson? Why not Tomlinson-Styles?" Louis asked before he could stop himself. Harry visibly deflated and Louis felt even more guilty. "I don't know, I just thought-"

"Nevermind what I said, I didn't mean it. Cary Rose Tomlinson is a perfect name for such a perfect girl," Harry giggled, his movements slightly jiggling Cary but not enough to harm her. Louis grinned, leaning over to peck Harry's swollen cheeks. "It's December 14," Harry informed and Louis wad quite aware of it. "Her due date was the 13th," Harry added. "Just glad she's finally here, is all." Louis finished, stroking Harry's forearm soothingly.

They both watched Cary's sleeping face. Her skin was pale like Harry's and she had light hair with the tips curled slightly from what could been seen from the hat and it was assumingly a mixture of both parents' hair she inherited, her eyelashes were quite long too, and she had Harry's chubby cheeks and nose and Louis' lips. She was the mix of both of them. She was perfect.

Louis couldn't believe he already had a wonderful family.


End file.
